Allied Sovereign Nations of the Adradjin People
The Allied Sovereign Nations of the Adradjin People is a long surviving coalition of systems within the Canis Major Dwarf Galaxy. Currently they remain inactive on their homeworld of Xaikghan to avoid contact with other species for fear of their advanced technology falling into the wrong hands. History Ideological Conflict The Adradjin people were originally a semi-sentient race that populated most of their homeworld. They began spreading their influence and formed tribes that each worshiped a different deity. The northern clans worshiped Kajuin, the god of war; the southerners worshiped Hazunn, god of commerce and the "under-lings" or Caxxa-Neio, cave dwelling monks, worshiped entirely different beings as gods: "The Guild of Enlightenent". They believed that their ancient visitors left technology meant to enhance their species. A great deal of wars were started between the different religions. These ended when miners discovered a strange device in the Caxxan continent of Jhakl. The device, later know as The Chanjiku, gave the Caxxan the ability of sight (which they had previously lacked for many years because of the lack of light in the caves they had dwelt in for so long) and great wisdom. It also gave them weapons, capable of wiping out other tribes in an instant. The Hazunnites quickly surrendered, but the Kajuinists did not. They were eventually destroyed, and all other tribes came under one name: Adradjin, which in Kjat'Kalm (native language of the Caxxan) means Prophets. Unification of the Tribes With the revelation of these secrets, the Adradjin began preaching Jaikuism, a religion worshiping the species that began the uplifting of their people. The religion gripped all of Kaikghan. They soon started to experiment with more of the technology, bringin an end to such things as the imminent Ice-Age that would end all life on their planet. They soon discovered the secrets of the stars and galaxies and attained a greater understanding of the universe. A Higher Calling Eventually the Adradjin discovered the Chanjiku's ability to send objects to other worlds in a mere instant. They used this to find habitable planets and colonize them. Whithin 500 years they had over 1,000 systems in their grasp. They also discovered an extra-terrestrial species that called themselves the Ghaknral. The Planetary union felt that a more experienced species would be a valuable ally. They joined forces with the intention of protecting their own worlds, gaining the trust of their allies with "Magical powers" given to them by the Chanjiku. Unification of the Galaxy The alliance lasted many years and grew stronger with the meeting of new species that would one day form the Zakkjanah (1st Galactic Union of the Canis Major Dwarf Galaxy). At some point, during an economc crisis, the planets began to drift away from the traditions that bound them together for so long. Faced with this possible downfall, the representatives of each planet signed the Xocazivhal, a treaty that would result in the formation of the Allied Sovereing Nations. A single individual was elected to helm the alliance, a mysterious shaman/warrior of unknown origin that went by the name of Phallanxx (meaning Bringer of Balance). Decent into Seclusion During a war against a particularly powerful race that even their allies could not defeat, the Adradjin created and launched the Zhantixxin, a powerful warship built from what remained of the Chanjiku's un-explored technology. The warship destroyed most of their enemies ships but started to turn on the rest of the galaxy. The Union soon discovered that Phallanxx was rsponsible for this event. He had linked his mind and body with the computer systems of the ship and proclaimed that he would maintain balance in the galaxy, through any means necessary. The Adradjin were given an ultimatum: remain in isolation and protect their technology from any other species, including their old friends, the Ghaknral, or be destroyed by the Zhantixxin. Naturally they chose the former, causing upheaval and eventual disintegration of the 1st Galactic Union. Category:Canis Major Dwarf Galaxy Category:Articles by User:Pschycron Category:Adradjin Category:Governments Category:Union of sovereign states